


The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Sword

by AndrewImpossiblah



Category: Bleach, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewImpossiblah/pseuds/AndrewImpossiblah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Worlds.</p>
<p>In one, an eternal vendetta was laid to rest at last at the bottom of a deep sea. Or was it?</p>
<p>In the other, one man plots to ascend to godhood. But will he enlist the aid of a king of demons?</p>
<p>There is a deep connection between these worlds, deeper than anyone knows...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so folks, bear with me here, I'm new to AO3 so I hope I know what I'm doing. You're about to read a crossover fan fic, between Bleach and the Legend of Zelda. Just for some preliminaries, for those of you familiar with the Zelda verse, this takes place in the "Adult Timeline" some unspecified time after the events of Spirit Tracks. Long enough, specifically, for New Hyrule to take on a very "Gaslamp Fantasy" feel to it. For those of you unfamiliar with the Zelda series, this fic makes significant allusions to: Wind Waker, Skyward Sword, and, at least in terms of part of the setting, Spirit Tracks, so there may be spoilers for those games. However, I don't believe it will be absolutely necessary to know the plots of those games to understand this story.
> 
> With regard to shipping: this is a (mildly) Link/Zelda story. In terms of Bleach pairings some may or may not be "implied" but given the portion of Bleach this overlaps with, nothing is going to receive definitive development that didn't exist in canon already.
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoy this. I'm planning on updating it regularly. You can keep up to date on the status of future chapters by going to by blog, impossiblah.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks again for reading my story, and I would appreciate any feedback you can give me!

  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sosuke Aizen wandered through the endless sands of Hueco Mundo, when suddenly he felt an immense spiritual pressure in the distance. Hueco Mundo was a truly vast place. You could wander through it for an eternity and never run into the most powerful of the Vasto Lordes. But today, it seemed, Aizen had gotten lucky.

Able to effortlessly close the vast distance between them, now that he knew the source of this power existed, and which direction it was in, Aizen found himself standing before a large, humanoid Hollow. Its mask didn't seem to conceal a face so much as a head of flame, which flowed down its back in a raging mane. Most of its upper body was covered in metallic black scale armor that seemed to shine red like blood. Only its calves and knees were completely exposed, revealing gray flesh covered in black cracks. Its Hollow Hole was rather large and through the center of its chest. Its body had musculature of immense proportions, and the thing itself must have been at least 275 cm in height. Around its waist was fastened, by bronze belt, a kind of brownish gray cape.

"Allow me to introduce myself," Aizen said, completely unphased that this Hollow had turned all the sand around him as far as the eye could see into black glass, "My name is Sosuke Aizen. I am gathering together very powerful Hollows, and I would like to extend an...employment opportunity to you." There was no mistaking it; though he was not a natural Arrancar, this Hollow surpassed even the Primera in strength, by a wide margin.

"I serve under no one. But we may be useful to one another nonetheless." The Hollow replied in a voice even Aizen found to be unsettling. "But tell me...What purpose do you gather strong Hollows for? What is your goal?"

Aizen decided it was perhaps best to be bluntly honest about the matter. "The vacancy in the throne of the world has become unbearable. One day very soon, I shall stand in heaven."

"You intend to become God." The Hollow laughed, deep and sinister, and began to sport a wretched grin. "Then our goals coincide. Very well, Shinigami. We shall have an alliance."

"Then I welcome you to the ranks of the Espada, my Cero. What is your name?"

"Demise." He replied.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The first rays of sunlight had begun to cross the horizon. It was dawn in New Hyrule, in Adoba Town. Over a century ago the still relatively young Kingdom was on the cusp of its industrial revolution, the Age of Steam, and Adoba had been a small village. The "naturally occurring" train tracks had proven an enormous advantage in spuring their society out of Medieval stasis-though steam power had existed for a while before the new land had been explored. The true purpose of the Spirit Tracks had technically already been fulfilled, but since then New Hyrule's citizenry and its monarchs had seen no reason not to keep using it.

One such citizen, as it happened, was about to board the early morning train to the Castle Town. At the age of fifteen, Link, a young man from Adoba Town, was attending school there, at the prestigious Academy of The Hero. As it happened, today was the last day of the school year, so the Princess herself would be there to commemorate the graduation of the senior class. Link was looking forward to that, even though he would not be among the graduates. The Princess would not have been old enough to graduate, either, as they happened to be about the same age.

It was just barely beginning to get light out, but the gaslamps were not presently lit-they wouldn't be left on all night-so the train station was still somewhat dark. Link was ordinarily the only person boarding the train at this hour, so ordinarily there would be no one else waiting at the train station. So it didn't escape his notice that there was a little ghost girl standing in the corner, with a sad look on her face.

Oh yeah. For as long as Link was able to remember, he had been able to see ghosts.

Link walked over to the girl, and said "Hey, are you waiting for the train too?"

"Yes..." She said, after initially being somewhat surprised he could see her.

Link did not know why spirits sometimes linger, or how they eventually cross over, but over the years he had developed a few theories. The spirits he encountered almost invariably had some deep regret or unfinished business from their life. So he always tried to help them resolve their problems in hopes that afterwards they might move on to whatever awaited them in the next world.

"If you're going to the Castle Town, I can go with you, since I'm going there anyway. If not, I suppose I can keep you company on the train until my stop, if you'd like."

She nodded somewhat bashfully. "My big brother, I used to meet him everyday after school. But then I got sick....But today, I thought, maybe I could see him graduate!"

A loud whistle resounded at that very moment. The train had arrived.

"Well then, we'd better get going. Come on, I'll make sure there's a seat for you."

And with that, they boarded the train headed for the Academy.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A few hours later, they arrived at the train platform.

"Link!" It was Zelda, the princess of the entire Kingdom. And, as it happened, Link's childhood friend. Well, let's be totally honest, he was madly in love with her. But he'd never just say that, since, after all, it was remarkable enough the princess was allowed to associate with a mere commoner, but the idea of a relationship with one? No, it was best to keep such aspirations to himself.

She was, however, the real reason he decided to attend the Academy. Perhaps if he could become a Knight, he could serve by her side.

The little girl following Link around turned around as well "Huh? Is...is that the princess?! You're friends with the princess?!" She was surprised, but also very excited. It wasn't every day you got to meet the princess of Hyrule in person. Well. If your name wasn't Link, anyway.

"Zelda!" Link smiled and then got a look of horrified shock as he realized that she had pounced on him. Not that he minded, but it really wasn't appropriate. He was blushing furiously while trying to pry her off without touching her. Which was about as awkward and impossible as it sounds, really.

"Z-zelda!"

"Liiiiink!" She said, affectionately nuzzling her face into his chest.

"Link, you didn't mention the princess was your girlfriend!" The little ghost girl was smiling now, amused by his predicament.

"Ah, Link, did you bring along another of your friends?" Zelda asked.

"Y-yeah, it's a girl who wants to see her brother graduate today." He replied, glad she was lifting herself off of him, but a little disappointed as well. "Zelda, are you sure you can't see spirits? Because you always seem to be able to tell when one's around."

She shook her head "No, it's just, I can read your heart, you know?"

This made Link turn bright red. "Huh?"

"Well, it's just that whenever you're helping a spirit out, you give off a certain warmth, you know? It's what makes you such a good person, the way you care about others and want to help them!" She smiled, doing a small, silly dance. "Oh! But we'd better hurry, the graduation ceremony starts in a few minutes. I'm supposed to play an important part in the ceremony, so I'll make sure you guys get good seats!" And with that, she skipped off, leaving Link and the little girl to watch her as she went.

"You really like her, don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I really do." Link replied, and started walking in the direction Zelda had headed off to moments before. The little spirit girl quickly ran to catch up to him. The graduation ceremony would start soon...

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The graduation ceremony was being held in the Academy's courtyard, were a large stage had been set up. Right next to the podium in the center of the stage, there was a sword placed in a pedestal. It was tradition that the top of the Academy's class would be given the sword by the Princess herself, and immediately be given a position as a Knight of the Royal Guard. Link was determined that in a few years, he would be claiming that sword himself. But today he would be watching the ceremony along with everyone else.

"Students of New Hyrule's Royal Academy of the Hero, today marks the end of yet another successful year for our graduating class of students. Today, the best of the best of you will made Knights in the service of the royal family. You join a long line of..." The Headmaster droned on with his usual speech. Most of the audience was barely paying attention, by now they had gotten used to the same thing at every ceremony. The interesting part of the ceremony would be when the Princess would announce the graduates, and most especially the valedictorian.

Just as Zelda was about to begin speaking, however, there was a loud sound, like a clap of thunder and shattering glass. Instinctively, Link's gaze shot to the sky. What he saw was like nothing he'd ever laid eyes on before; the sky appeared to have broken somehow, as if it were a mere facade, beyond the cracks in which was hidden an infinite expanse of darkness. But more frightening than that, were the strange things that seemed to be coming out of the growing hole in the sky: enormous black cloaked creatures with strange mask-like faces bearing terrifying grimaces.

"Link?" The little spirit girl was cowering behind him. "What's going on?"

Link didn't want to tell her he had no idea what was going on. But he had no idea what was going on.

Suddenly, a pillar of yellow light crashed down around Zelda, and the stage under her was ripped apart and began to levitate into the air, rising toward the hole in the sky. Link was on his feet running by this point, to get up to the stage and save her. Suddenly there was a loud, reverberating sound; a voice.

"People of this world, my name is Sosuke Aizen. I have come for your Princess, as she is an integral part of my plan to become God. As compensation, please enjoy this lovely bouquet of hollows."

At that point, dozens of strange monsters erupted from the hole in the sky.

"Hey," Link said to the little girl "climb up on my back and hold on as hard as you can, okay?" He held his hands behind his back as a foothold for her and she hoisted herself up.

"What are we going to do?" She asked, as Link leapt up on the stage and pull the sword out of the pedestal, as people panicked all around them.

"We're going to save Zelda, and defeat these monsters."

And with that, Link leapt into the fray of battle. He alternated between slashing at hollows as they charged at him and leaping onto their back like stepping stops, as he tried to catch up to Zelda as she continued to ascend into the air. Eventually he managed to cross the threshold into the void of the hole in the sky. It was dark there, the only significant light was coming from the pillar of light Zelda was trapped within.

"Link!"

"Don't worry Zelda, I'll get you out of there." Link swung the sword at the barrier as Zelda ducked down. But the sword shattered like glass upon impact.

"You there. Boy." It was that voice again. Link turned around with a start, and came face to face with a man wearing white clothes and slick hair. "That look on your face, that hatred-do you intend to fight me?"

Link glared and was ready to charge. But just as he did so, in a flash the man had drawn his sword and slashed across Link's chest, throwing him back. He then flicked Link in the head, sending him tumbling into the void as he faded out of conciousness.

"You are a thousand years too early to challenge me." These were the last words Link heard as he blacked out.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Link awoke suddenly. It looked like he was outside. Had he had a dream? No, on closer inspection he was not outside, the sky above him was merely painted. Moreover, the landscape was like nothing he'd ever seen before; it was rocky and desolate, devoid of vegetation.

"Oh hey, you're what came through while I was experimenting with the Keikaigi." Link turned around to see a man wearing strange clothing, most notably sandals and a distinctive hat. As he noticed Link suddenly reach toward his back he said "Oh, don't worry about the little spirit girl. I performed Konso and sent her to Soul Society."

"Konso? Soul Society? Where am I? What's going on?"

"Oh boy. Sit down kid, I've got a lot to explain to you."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^


End file.
